Me,Myself and I(OneShot)
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: Lisa Trevor is a 14 year old girl. Torn away from her family and happy life.Her fate is an undeserved one,all at the hands of one person...


**Me,Myself and I**

**Authors note:Hope you guys like this story,I was always fascinated by Lisa Trevor's story so I decided to make a story with her!Reviews and comments are always welcome!And thanks you even if you view,follow,fav, etc it means alot!And many fo the reviews people leave are so encouraging so thank you!**

* * *

Lisa sat on her own,rocking back and and cuts and blood evident on her dirty skin.''Elliot,Spencer wants Lisa and Jessica to undergo some tests''.Elliot raised an eyebrow.''What _kind_ of tests?''His voice was bitter.''Spencer said that they are to be used as his ''guinea pigs'' until further notice''.Sarah finished,writing something on her stared at her._What kind of...? _But didn't get to finish his thought when Sarah snapped him out of it.'Now Elliot,I don't have time to wait for another 2 months!'' she flinched but went to open Lisa's cell. She was frail and and some others including hefty guards had to drag her writhing body to the laboratory. Shje screamed and demanded that they let her go.

During the ordeal,different types of deadly viruses were injected into her . Jessica was in the room scientists were amazed on two 's body had reacted negatively to the virus,rejecting in out of her body,while Lisa's showed some unique promise,her physical state evident.''Spencer,Jessica had not reacted to the virus but Lisa...well it's doing something to her''.Spencer's lips twitched.''Jessica,is of no use to me anymore,dispose of her,and Lisa...keep her.''

Days went by as Jessica's body was left to rot in a tiny cell. She rocked her body over and over,murmuring to herself. Fearing she was going to go insane she saw a piece of paper and a pencil,a short little thing but a pencil and began to write.

_My Beloved Lisa,_

_Day by Day I can feel my consciousness drifting further away. The shots given to me by men in white coats made some of mommy's itching go away. Today they gave me another shot saying it was 'nutrition'.When they give me the shots,mommy can think straight,but Mommy is shocked and sad because Mommy is unable to think of you all of the time. Afraid of forgetting everything,especially the memories of you and Daddy...What your faces look like,how we used to be together...They're all starting to disappear into somewhere dark in my mind. Oh Lisa I wish I could touch your face and hold you n my arms right now,so I can hold on to the wonderful memories of you and Daddy. Lisa we can't stay here any longer. We have to escape!Listen to me Lisa,our chance to escape is the next time when we go to that lab . We'll both pretend we are unconscious and when that man in white clothes is off guard that will be our chance to escape. When we're on the outside,lets look for Daddy. Stay strong,Lisa._

Meanwhile,in Lisa's cell,Lisa is becoming paranoid. Her mental and physical state deteriorating rapidly. The once bubbly and carefree Lisa is now the lonely,near insane Lisa. She murmurs a lullaby Jessica had sung to her ever since she was born,and cries herself to sleep.

Meanwhile back at their former home George is frantically worrying about his loved ones.

''Don't worry Trevor,I was told that Jessica and Lisa are safe,they just went to visit a sick relative,Aunt Emma was it?'',Spencer was as calm as anything and George believed him,oblivious to the fact that his wife and daughter were brutally kidnapped,being used as test subjects...

''I think it's time we experimented with the Progenitor virus now'' Sarah said to her associate Ryan, Ryan nodded and went to retrieve Lisa.

The progenitor virus acted violently on Lisa.

Lisa was losing her state of mind, she picked up her journal and began writing.

_I feel dizzy after the shot hey gave me.I don't see did they take her?She promised that we would escape she escape alone and leave me behind?_

_''Mommy,Mommy!'' Lisa Trevor called frantically,rushing into the was laughing at her daughter's sight.''Yes,dear?'' Jessica looked up from her cooking._

_Lisa had her mother's eyes,pale blue eyes with flecks of green,and a pale heart shaped face with mouse brown hair._

_''I was the only one n my class to get everything right,every little specimen correct!'' Lisa was excited,she accomplished many things in her life,mainly thanks to her father's high intellectual genes._

_''And there's a letter for you'' Lisa added holding out the white envelope to her gave her daughter a warm smile.''Oh Lisa I'm so proud of you!'',she opened the envelope and read it.''My,my,my you definitely have your father's intellectual genes''.''George!' Jessica called out to her husband who was in the other room.''Yes dear?'' George called from the other room,clearly not wanting to get up.''Get your butt in here,something great happened today!'' Jessica smiled at Lisa,while Lisa gigged at her mother's comment.''Yes?'' George asked attempting to mimic a high pitched voice. Jessica rolled her eyes and laughed.''Your daughter,she was the only one to pass her test,as in get every thing correct,every little specimen,then she took a test required for college students and she passed,George she passed!'' Jessica was delirious,she was so proud of her daughter._

_'Wow'' George was amazed.''Maybe I should call Umbrella,she could work as a pharmaceutical scientist or something''._

_Jessica wrinkled her nose,''Er,maybe not,she could get a greater job you know...''_

_Jessica trailed off,not wanting to offend her husband._

_''Jessica,what are you talking about?Don't you want what's best for your daughter,she could achieve so much with Umbrella!'' _

_George was confused as to why his wife didn't want to be involved with Umbrella._

_Jessica sighed.''Listen George,she could achieve so much more without Umbrella''.Jessica shot back._

_Lisa looked at her parents,her eyes pleading with them to stop. Jessica saw this and looked at her husband._

_''Listen,let's forget about this okay?After all we should be arguing as to what we should do to actually celebrate our daughter's achievement''._

_George grunted something along the lines of 'Fine' and ''We can talk about it later''._

_He then flashed his daughter a smile.'_

_'I'm proud of you Lisa,I really am,you could be great one day,after all they offered to upgrade you to the next academic level'' _

_George was sincerely proud of his he was still thinking about his previous suggestion towards Umbrella._

_The next day George informed his wife and daughter that he had gotten a phone call from Oswell. asking him to construct a private mansion up high in the Arklay Mountains._

_George was excited about his assignment as he could construct it anyway he pleased,any theme he liked. Jessica was happy for her husband and Lisa was thrilled to tell all her peers._

_.George realised that he had an excessive amount of work to do so he sent his wife and daughter to the was enthusiastic about the whole idea,jumping and screaming all over the house.''Oh Lisa compose your self'' Jessica cried trying to sound cross but ended up laughing herself._

_Lisa and Jessica packed their things and were getting ready to leave.''Bye my girls,I'll see you in a few days!''George said,waving them goodbye.'_

_'Bye Darling!'' Jessica said,getting into the car._

_''Bye Daddy!'' Lisa said,following her mother._

_They arrived at the beautiful,elegant mansion.'Its beautiful,George has really outdone himself!'' Jessica entered the mansion and were greeted by the man E Spencer.''You must be Jessica and Lisa!'' he then brought them deeper into the building,giving them a tour of the thought something was very eerie about this man,but couldn't place 's face hardened.''Men...'' he said,hsi tone hard and calm.2 men came to drag Jessica and Lisa to an unknown location.''No,No let me go!Mommy!'' Lisa cried tears prickling her eyes.''NO,Let my daughter go,what is going on!' Jessica screamed and Lisa saw her mother once more before they were mercilessly dragged to an underground laboratory._

Lisa teared up at the memory.''Mommy...Daddy...'' she whispered,before blacking out. Following the four day separation,paranoia and isolation starts creeping into her mind.

''What if Mommy left without me?What is she escaped without me and left me behind?

Years went by after Lisa was forcefully separated from her parents and deprived of her loving family life.

A few moments later a woman,eerily like Jessica,though we may never know if she was the real Jessica or an imposter walked into Lisa's cell. She looked at Lisa,the progenitor virus had mutated her body into the most horrendous fashion,her tortured body,mutilated...

''Lisa,my dear Lisa come on lets go have dinner''.Lisa tilted her head and inspected the woman and was only a few minutes later that she ripped the face off the woman.

Lisa picked up her journal once again.

_I found Mom. We ate together.I was very happy. But she was a fake. Not my real Mom. Same face but different inside. Have to give face back to real Mom. To got Mom's face back. Nobody can have my Mom except me.I attach her face to me so she doesn't go Moms sad when I meet her without a face._

Vera was horrified at the 'guinea pigs' actions. Every scientist that came in contact with Lisa was found,brutally murdered,face ripped off and attached to Lisa's body.''We'll need to drug her,just so we can put shackles on those hands of hers'' Umbrella told Vera. Vera went to do her assignment. Not one,not two not even three but _Five_ tranquilizers had to be used to subdue Lisa. They tied heavy wooden shackles on her hands hoping it would not allow her to cause any harm. But due to the Progenitor virus,her strength was increased.

Lisa's mind was utterly destroyed. She wandered out of her cell. In search of her beloved mother,.Moaning,lonely,starving and insane she continued her journey around the mansion. Until she came upon a tomb. She saw her mother's corpse lying there.''Mo...ther...'' she croaked.

_Daddy atached first,momm attched scond,iNside reD and sLimy,wHite and haRd,nOt trUe Momm wheRe,dunno dadd,found momm againwhne attchd mommy,she move no more, she screaming why?Jst wanna b with her,momm where,I miss yuo_

Lisa wrote her last known diary entry

_4 mom,wwhere,I mis yu?_

Wesker was brought to the attention of Lisa and decided that enough was enough.

''Dispose of her,or she will rip the faces of all our Umbrella researchers,she is out of control''.Men were made to kill Lisa,and found just like the rest,faces ripped off.

Wesker encountered an emotionally crazed Lisa by the elevator and grimaced at the sight of her. He saw what was like an eyeball-like tumour visible on her back._Typical...the G virus  
_he thought.

Lisa attacked ferociously noticing that he couldn't fight her off,attempted knocking her out.''Spencer's done alot of things,but this will make history'',he said under his breath. He finally escaped,running for his life down the main hall.

Lisa moaned as she followed Wesker making strange shrieking walked down the hall,breaking and knocking over statues as she went. She caught Wesker and proceeded to attack him. While fighting her off, he noticed that the chandelier was shaking and thought that Lisa's weight was heavy enough and tried to make her run around the place. During the idea he got a bruise on his face,where Lisa had attacked. He winced at the pain and fell made a step forward and raised her arms ready to finish Wesker when the chandelier lost its grip and fell on Lisa. Destroying her.

Moments later,Wesker was out of the mansion,watching it burn to flames.

If you were close enough you could have seen Lisa shed a tear and whisper ''Mo...ther''...


End file.
